Shattered Hearts
by Mikoya L. Mitchie
Summary: is a lust can be a love? can a love turn false to right. she needed her but he needs her. they want each other but they cant have each other... can a love be an excuse for a sin?
1. Chapter 1

A/n= I'm not sure if you've watch korean movie blood and flowers the story was based to that movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own negima nor blood and flowers movie (that's the title on the DVD's cover don't know the korean title of it).

.

* * *

In a kingdom were its people lives normal and peaceful there's a king and queen that its people respects and love.

The king was known for being so kind and considerable to his people needs and burdens. The king tried everything with his power to help his people in tiny to the big things he can do. He loved his people like a father who cared for his children.

The queen was a beauty you couldn't miss, her elegance and face captivated every man on that kingdom being secretly jealous of how lucky the king to have her as a queen. The queen was not as friendly as the king but she always supported her king from the shadows. It's not seen in her cold and straight up face but the queen have a heart that's easy to understand and soft as her loving beauty seem be.

But one thing has troubled everyone that surrounds the king and queen despite of their love for them this troubled was caused by a missing child. The child was never born but it should have been. The king and queen have been married for ten years but the kingdom was still longing for its prince, the heir the only missing piece of this lovely kingdom.

The kingdom, its king queen and people was enough to convince some persons that the kingdom was in a good condition but not the councilors and advisers of the high king who manage the small kingdoms. He's the king of kings his words were like a law that even a king cannot set aside.

The high king was not hard as it look that leads him of giving the king of Denmar a chance to regain its honor and image towards it's fellow kings. The high king wanted the Denmar king to present him a heir and this heir were told to be the tool that will gave the king of Denmar a ticket to maintain his position and power. The people of Denmar the high king and its advisor the fellow kings and queens were all waiting for a child that will make the bond of Denmar strong such as a rock to its ground.

* * *

The king of denmar has arrived!

The music starts while the kings make his step towards the spot where the high king together with her trusted advisers patiently waits.

It was an honor to be in front of your presence high king

The high king nodded while the king of Denmar stayed to be down in his knees.

I've summoned you for a reason that I'm sure you are already aware off. Your kingdom was weakening its image have fallen and an heir would be the only tool to prevent the kingdom destruction. I have a feeling I been patient long enough but I cannot be patient my whole life. An heir is needed king of the kingdom Denmar and as the king you are obligated to give us this need. Two years this would be the last chance I will give you the time to produce an heir. I expect to see you in two years with a child in your hands.

the King of Denmar nodded but there's no one who can tell what the thoughts in his mind after all his only the king that even the high king cannot predict.

* * *

The queen was in her chamber writing a poem when one of the maids of the queen announced its king presence.

The king has a smile on his face when he entered his queen's chamber the queen nodded and smile as well.

The queen offers her king a tea that he gladly accepts.

None of them talked the queen never have the intention to ask she remain silent. While the king seeking a help from his tea in gaining courage to open up the topic the both of them clearly avoided through that ten years they been tied to a knot that they both been obliged to face. After minutes of silence the king has finally spoken.

They gave us two years

I see

The queen reply was simple she don't have a reaction she's always like that.

What do you want to do?

The queen remains silent while her hand was moving writing letters.

Obligation is a responsibility I've already given the king so much trouble

No it's not like that

The king protests there were an uneasy feeling and guilt in his eyes.

The queen smiled finally leaving his post to walk towards her king.

The King have provided me more than I wished for when I been sent here still young for a marriage the king gave me an open arm that welcomes me despites of my doubts, secret fears and lack of qualification as a wife.

The king just look at his queen he finally gain his words but he ended up only saying his queens name.

Setsuna…

We have an obligation to each other an obligation that we tried to avoid but will continue to hunt us. The time was not that friendly anymore

* * *

Everyone was celebrating it was the night the king and queen will try to produce an heir that will save them all.

The king and queen both been in a bath to clean and prepare them for the night. The kings then waits to his chamber for the signal that will give him the permission to enter her queen's chamber were the ceremony of fertilization take place.

The queen after hours of preparation making sure that she acquired a beauty that the king's eyes will only see. She begins her steps towards the bed that everything was detailed and prepared professionally.

The queen together with her most trusted maid came into the queen's chamber the place has been transformed to a romantic place. Instead of happiness or amazement both women wore an emotion that only each one of them can understand.

All preparation was finished your majesty

Another maid entered the room the queen silently nods as a reply.

I will take my leave your majesty

The brown haired maid beside the queen said

A very sad emotion entered the queens beautiful face that affected the brown haired maid. The maid holds her queen's trembling hand then she gently presses it while forming a smile on her face.

Nothing will change

For the first time since that day the queen smiled but that smiled fade when the brown haired girl leaves the room leaving her alone in that dark very quiet room.

The queen silently waits above her bed no one was there other than her, no one have seen the tears that have fallen from her eyes.

The queen's maid makes their way to their king's chambers to approach him. A brown haired girl gave him respects before announcing the queens in wait at her chamber.

0

The king then makes his steps that will lead him to the room where he would take an action to his responsibility.

The queens chamber was dark but still with two lamps in each side the lamp manage to gave the bed a light that make him see his queen in top of that bed waiting for him.

There were no other noises other than his footsteps making its way to his queen. The queen remains with an emotion the king failed to read, she didn't move a bit even the time when the king sits beside her.

The king took a deep breath before making a move facing his queen. His hands was still shaking when it make its way to his queens reddish cheeks. Slowly he moved closer making their lips centimeters part away from each other despite of different urges, the king closed that distance and reaches his queen lips. There's no reaction from the queen. The king lips moved kissing the queen while seeking something from her. It took the queen a time to finally move her lips but it still not the response the king was finding. The king still tries but when a tear touches their lips he stop. The queen knowing what happened lowered her head doesn't have an idea how she can face the king.

The king remain silent just like the queen he didn't dare to talk and when tears was also starting to knock in his eyes that's when he decided to stand out of the bed.

I'm sorry

The king closed his eyes that why he didn't want to try because she always regrets and that hurts him.

The king didn't spoke any respond, he just silently walks out from the bed maintaining a distance between the two of them a distance that for that ten years always succeeds to get between them.

_I'm the one at fault because it have been ten years still I failed to have my queen's heart_

* * *

Next installment coming up, hopes this first one got your attention that will gave you the desire to read the next one.

Thank you for giving this story a time

Sorry if you notice grammar errors or spelling errors I'm still learning the language but I'm happy to say that I'm starting to hang with it. Writing fan fictions improves me thanks KONOSETSU! hehe

Hope you enjoy

Lutz Mikoya MR sincerely saying

Thanks a lotZ and lotZ!


	2. 2nd installment

A/n- first time writing this kind of scenes and its English whoosh!

Disclaimer: I don't own negima nor blood and flowers (that's the title on the DVD's cover don't know the korean title of it).

* * *

You have a very soft and shiny hair your majesty

You're hair was also beautiful konoka

The maid smiled the queen was such a nice person. She gently with her hands brushes the queen's long raven hair that its length has reached her waist. It was always a great pleasure for her to serve the queen. Since her young age at fifteen she has been a loyal servant to the kingdom and she's also one of the maids that the king has personally chosen to serve his queen. She was a witnessed of how the queen manages to captivate everyone on the first day she arrive at the place. Back then the queen was still young only in fourteen but already been decided to get married. Since the first day she arrive she have been distant but thanks to the flowing time the queen slowly starting to open up but only few lucky person was able to see the queen's smile behind his cold appearance and emotionless expressions. She's one of the few who manage to get closer to her as the ten years passes by.

Would you let me brush your hair konoka?

It was not the first time the queen asks such request but it never failed to make her uneasy every time she asks.

She nodded couldn't afford to disappoint the queen she respect so much. The queen smiled then she turns behind her. She shivers when the queen's fingers not intentionally or it is touches the behind of her neck.

Just like as always you're hair was so soft my hands really love touching it.

With elegance and gentleness the queen strokes her fingers through her hair.

You should never think of cutting your hair konoka

Yes your majesty

The queen smiled and then she begins to brush her hair.

Seconds seems to be forever when the two of them stared to the mirror looking at each other reflection.

You've grown to be a very beautiful woman you're face is a face that every man desires

The queen and her eyes meet through that mirror the queen eyes begin to have an emotion she really didn't understand what for but she knows what will happen next.

The queen set aside her hair to the right making her neck visible in her eyes. Her eyes automatically closed when the queen move her lips getting closer. She bite her lower lip when she felt it, the hot breath that coming from the queen. In one movement she felt the queen's lips in her neck. Her lips started to move kissing her with gentle at the same time with warm. A warm that make her moan when the queen bite some skin. That moan makes the pleasure within the queen rise leading her to move in front of konoka.

The queen touches her cheeks that are gaining a color before she moves closer. And when their lips meet the sensation started to take over. It was a gentle kiss at first but as the moment passed, the kiss became deeper. Setsuna's tongue begin to seek a permission for an entrance that konoka approved. The moment when konoka opened her lips setsuna didn't waste a second. She entered licking her inner, deeper making konoka moan between kisses. Their tongues begin to fight crushing each other the kiss was very passionate. Setsuna one leg begins to move between konoka's thighs. Her hands explore slowly opening konaka's robe making it lose exposing the beautiful pinkish skin of her shoulder. Her lips leaving konoka's lips so she can catch some air while setsuna lips continue to move kissing her shoulder she manage to make her moan again when she bite some skin to leave a mark.

Because of the heat that I'm sure we both feeling that making as wanting more. My hands explore finding that spot and when I did I press it firmly feeling that soft flesh on top of the fabric. She gasps biting her lips to prevent herself from making noises but I want to hear her. I opened her robe more just enough to make me see her breast then I pinch pull licked her nipple but when I was just about to move to suck her nipple konoka slowly move away from me.

I tried to catch her sight but the more I do the more she avoids looking at me. She turn her back fixing her robe while I just sit there don't have an idea of what should I say.

Can I go back to my room now you're majesty?

Konoka's voice was so weak

I took advantage of her again she allowed me to kiss her but it's only because she can't say no. We shared kisses and touches for years but they never gone that far because konoka never allowed it. She just can't give the thing that she treasure's to someone who have high name everyone respect but in truth a human who should not be respected.

I'm sorry

She has to say that again just like last night to the king. She never did anything right but to take advantage to other's kindness. Both the king and konoka respect her but she done nothing but to hurt them because she can't help herself but to be selfish just to have her abnormal needs.

She wanted to touch konoka's shoulder but stopped. It's already enough she done enough.

You…can go

Konoka nodded still not facing her she doesn't have any other choice but to look at her back until she disappears through that door.

_I did it again konoka._

* * *

It surprised me to get the news of you being sick my queen.

I don't mean any more trouble forgive me for being irresponsible leading me of making myself unhealthy

No need for apologies my queen just be better soon

The king smiled to her queen then lean downward to reach her forehead. The king gently kisses her queen's forehead before taking his leave. He wanted to stay but it was rare for the queen to get sickbed if she does there's a reason. The queen after all has a history of getting sick every time she's troubled sad or emotional. Leaving her alone for the meantime, letting her face her troubles alone was the only thing the king can do to help her queen. Just like the other times the king will patiently wait for his queen's recovery.

0-0-0-0-0

Konoka was doing her chores but failed to concentrate the news of the queen being sickbed bothered her. Especially since the last time they talked was not please able to remember.

_I hope she's okay _

Asuna one of the queens maid entered, her eyes landed on the tray she's carrying being the queen's maid she can be sure of the things that the queens owns that lead her of assuming that the tray asuna has came from the queen's rooms. She became more worried to notice that the food been failed to be touched just like the food earlier that morning even at the noon and afternoon. The water and tea was the only items that have been touched.

The queen didn't eat again?

She's really sick. She didn't even move a bit in her bed and as you can see she didn't eat again.

What did the king say?

Mentioning the king make her feel a guilt that she don't want to feel but it can't be prevented there were things that she should be 'guilty' about feelings and memories of moments that should never happened because there's always be a king.

The king said that it would help if the queen will have a moment alone. He also suggested letting the queen face her troubles alone. It turns out that the king believes that the majesty was just sad or something.

I see

She couldn't be able to continue working while being bothered by that.

Anyway it's already ten in the evening work is over! Finally I will get a sleep I'm really tired. It's harder to take care of the queen when's she's sick. Come on konoka you can leave that continue it tomorrow after all the queen was sick and as the king said she need a time alone that means more time for us to take care of something else.

Go on asuna ill finish this I will go take a rest ounce I've finished cleaning

Suit yourself just don't forget to turn off the lights okay?

Hai

_I can't help it I'm really worried._

* * *

Sleeping was really hard her body was aching for rest but her mind didn't make it easy for her. She really wanted to sleep but how can she? If she's too emotional to acquire any peaceful feeling that will settle her worries and burdens.

The noise of the door being opened makes her pretend to be sleep she closed her eyes. She listens to that noise that the footsteps were making. It's a light and slow footstep as if the person who owns that steps didn't want to make any sound. The footstep stop and the next thing she felt was the bed being sit on. She can feel the presence close to her. She just guessing that it could be the king when a very familiar warm came from that hand that touches her forehead. The urge of opening her eyes became strong but she controls herself. Mixed emotion started to flow again making it stronger. The need of being close to that person was giving her hardship but she decided to be strong because she made a promise. But that person, not being aware of that she's awake pushes her at her limits when she kisses her. Need and wanting occurred to her when she realizes how much she misses feeling those warm lips. It only been a week still not that long but it seems forever to her. Her hands move on its own reaching the girl neck pushing her closer to her. She can feel that she's surprise but she return the same intimacy of kisses she's giving to her.

The need of air gave them a reason to stop that passionate kiss.

Why are you here?

She makes sure that her voice was soft that it won't offend the woman. She succeeds because she saw her smile she move giving her a light kiss.

I'm worried

You don't have to be

I can't help it

She touches her hand she press it she smiled then using a force she pulled her making her on top of her.

Thank you

She kisses her forehead gently moving her beside her.

I don't want you to get sick too

She lovingly let her finger travel in her cheeks.

I will take a rest so you should too, thank you for visiting me that means a lot to me kono chan

Konoka gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she leaves her room.

Get well soon

It was just konoka's words but it was already enough for her to feel better.

* * *

Oh my I still can't believe I've write something like that and there's deeper scenes coming after that can I survive? He he

Sorry if you notice grammar errors or spelling errors I'm still learning the language but I'm happy to say that I'm starting to hang with it. Writing fan fictions improves me thanks KONOSETSU! He he

Thanks for reading this second installment

For possible review's thanks!

Mikoya lutz saying…

Thanks a lotz and lotz!


	3. 3rd installment

A/N= THANKS For CLICKING THIS STORY AND MAKING IT TO THIS THIRD INSTALLMENT.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own negima nor blood and flowers movie (that's the title on the DVD's cover don't know the korean title of it).

0-0-0-0-0

* * *

I will leave tomorrow will be gone for a week

What can be your reason my king?

The kings have a gathering every king was required to have his presence.

I see I wish you a safe trip my king

The queen bowed to her king as a sign of respect to the man in front of him. Someone knocked on the door the queen smiled when she saw a beautiful woman who's 'someone' to her entering.

Sorry for the interruption but i have been summoned for an emergency i seek to know why? your majesty

Oh it's you konoka come here join us

Konoka was not been chosen by the king to be the queen's personal maid because of her work advantage to the others. It was because konoka was a dear friend to the king. They were together on that palace since childhood. Konoka was the only daughter of the king mother most trusted maid and now just like her mother konoka also been chosen for the same position.

I respectfully decline the king's invitation such I cannot join a table the both of the highness's shared.

No need to be formal

The king stands from her sit dragging konoka to their table.

I'm sure the queen will also want you to join us

Setsuna nodded trying everything to wear a blank emotion as a mask to what she really feels.

Konoka without any other option joins the table but every second knowing the she's seating with her friend the king and her 'someone' the queen, make her wish that there could be a chance that she can grab to escape her current situation.

This is refreshing since when was the last time the three of us gathered to share a tea

The king putting tea in a tea cup then offered to konoka.

How have you been konoka? Because of responsibilities I have been a worthless friend to you, for that I apologize

No you shouldn't your majesty

Guilt suddenly attack konoka the guilt that always hunt her in her sleep every time she's alone.

The king chuckled unaware that the two women with him is sharing the same guilt.

I guess then being humble like that means that my queen take good care of you. If that is, then it's a great thing to know. Besides I trusted you with each other because both of you were the most important person in my life.

The king is always been thankful that he has the most understanding friend and a wife who never tried to abandon him. Being alone with no other family to be with this two sure been his strength.

There's no need for such touching words I decline myself to be worthy of such kind words of yours

The queen cannot help herself said those words because she knows that instead of being a help she secretly gives nothing but unfaithfulness to him.

Nonsense my queen

The queen wanted to avoid the king hand but she couldn't the feeling of the kings hand holding her while he's gently pressing her hand just make her more uncomfortable.

You're one of the greatest thing that happened to me on the moment when I lose to face a chapter of my life that I'm thinking I can't handle you came and told me that I will never win if I accept defeat before trials. You gave me a strength that I always treasure until this moment till the future that I'm sure we will shared together. You are my strength my queen setsuna.

I…

What should the queen reply? She wanted to say she feels the same to but it would just make her fool the kind king. She don't want to lie she wanted to return the kindness and understandings that the king always give but it was just so hard to set aside what she wanted to what she needed to do.

If only she's not her queen if only there's other woman out there that will gave the king the same love that she can't return.

Sure she love the king but it would be nothing compare to what she had towards the woman beside them.

I need to go to the bathroom ill excuse myself

Until she can she will avoid lying to him. She already lied to him so much and it hurts her to know that she's the person that hurts the king.

The king just nodded wanted to ask but he chooses not to.

* * *

I really wondered if there something that bothers the queen

The king whispered after seeing the queen entered the bathroom.

Do you have an idea what it is konoka? you've been beside her these years

Konoka trying everything to avoid the king's eyes shakes her head as a no.

Really? that's sad I somehow hope you knew that we can work together on something to make her happy despite of that troubles.

You are really a kind king the queen was indeed a lucky woman

Konoka have been a secret witness to how much the king treasures his queen there were times that the king will knock konoka's door just to cry because despite of his efforts the queen still put a distance. But every cry wakes more determination to the king's heart. That determination makes her pity the king. Despite of his kindness and loving gestures every effort will turn to a waste. A truth that konoka already knew before the king would knock her cry on her shoulder she knows because she's the reason.

Unknown to the king every night he's gone the queen will seek konoka. It was still unsure when and how but konoka just found herself inside the queen's hugs accepting her kisses. Kisses became touches it's wrong she knew but the feeling of her setsuna's hands on her breast cupping it sucking it like she's a baby hungry for a taste turn her on. Sure they never been that far but setsuna's hands already touches her body's most sensitive parts.

Hey! konoka are you still here with me

I'm sorry something just came to my mind.

Konoka's face redden that thoughts came to her on the time it shouldn't.

Excuse me you're majesty for the rude interruption but one of the high king adviser came to gave you something from his king.

Konoka wanted to hug asuna for coming and based to what she said she will also take away the king with her.

I understand responsibility called I will leave tell the queen to take a rest

You're not coming back your majesty?

Afraid not I have a feeling that the queen still needs a time to rest. Her sickbed just ended this afternoon. Very well then I'll leave my queen to your care my friend.

Take care your majesty

She wanted to mention the word friend too but she can't because she's not a good friend since the day she returned a kiss to the queen her rights to be his friend disappeared.

She waited at the table the king have been gone minutes ago but still the queen remain to that bathroom. Minutes have been a half hour she became worried. She walk to the bathroom door she knocks the door thrice but still no answer.

Queen your majesty are you okay?

She keeps on knocking but still there's no sound coming from the bathroom.

She begins dragging the door knob forcing it to open the door.

Setsuna! Setsuna! Seechan! My seechan!

She froze when the door opens that surprise her, wet and half naked setsuna came to view with that naughty grin in her face. Without any warning she found herself being dragged inside the bathroom.

What was that about?

Instead of words as a reply setsuna surprise her again by carrying her into the bathtub.

The warm water affects her, she swallowed when she joins her.

I miss you calling me that

Setsuna's hand moves making it under her dress she gasp when she felt her hands on top of her panty.

Seechan don't

Why? you don't like it

Setsuna's hand move starting to massage 'her'

See… oh… damn…

She needed to bite her lower lip in order to prevent a moan from coming out but seechan pinch 'her'

You're starting to be wet

Setsuna hands from top of her panty make it inside inserting a finger inside 'her'.

What are…oh…

She wanted to finish her sentence but seechan finger is starting to give her pleasure.

She needed to swallowed her throat couple of times in order to regain the courage to stop setsuna from moving inside 'her'

What are you planning?

Finally she can able to move her hand to stop setsuna wild finger.

I just want us to have a bath together

A bath don't include touching and wild finger seechan

Setsuna giggles then kisses her deeply biting her lower lip before leaving her lips. She came back close to her lips again just too wet her lips using that naughty tongue of her

Am I forbidden to use my finger?

Yes?

Then I will use my lips instead

No! I…

Setsuna was fast her face make it below her she's inside her dress

No see-

Her words turn to gasp when setsuna pulled her underwear

_Damn it why did I choose to wear this dress than my maid's uniform _

_because you thought it was an emergeny!_

She still wanted to protest verbal but setsuna's lips make it below her on that spot she's most sensitive.

Her hands started to ask the bathtub sides for support when setsuna start to plant kisses after planting kisses she started to taste her slowly by using that tongue of her.

She's starting to get lose by that passion that setsuna tongue movements giving to her moans was escaping her mouth despite of her effort to stop, her back arched because of shivers that her body starting to more deeper setsuna tongue search her inside her the more she moan, she's losing herself control because of so much pleasure that setsuna causing below her. But on the moment when she thought that something will finally happen to them the picture of the king make it way to her mind the king's smiling face before he leaves.

No!

Her movement of getting out to that bathtub makes setsuna stood still just staring at her with question and confused look in her eyes.

Why?

Her voice was so soft weak and it's trembling that makes her sense the fear inside of that question.

She can't find a proper word to answer her how? How would she tell the thing that bothers her that makes her decide on something that will change everything between them, her setsuna and the king.

You always back off every time we get this intimate I want to…know...Why?

Setsuna's body was shaking but she can tell that she's doing everything she can to have the strength to face her.

Because…

Tears were starting to ask permission to exit through her eyes but she closed her eyes to prevent that. It took her seconds to regain her losing courage, to hold her tears.

This is…

She took a deep breath before she faces her eyes.

Wrong everything about us is wrong

Kono chan

No please don't try to change my mind setsuna this time should have come since the first time we made this mistake.

Kono chan we both decided to this

And that have been my big mistake letting the pleasure you gave to me lead me instead of what I think of. This thing is wrong and I was…

She swallowed to wet her sudden dry lips

A fool setsuna I been more than a fool to throw my life just because you can gave me pleasure. Pleasure that I'm sure a man can gave me more than… you can.

When she saw that hurts in setsuna's eyes she wanted to take back those words. Hurting her was the last thing she want's to do but she needed to be strong. It's time for her to accept that they will never be a reality. Being them is a sin that make them drunk losing their minds just to have that happiness that they gave to each other. A forbidden happiness that her friend the king wife's brings.

You're ending us

An 'us' that should never happen in the first place

She started to fix herself she wore her panty that setsuna remove. She's on the doorknob going to open the door when setsuna stop her by hugging her back.

Please setsuna remove you're-

Give me another minute

That begging voice of setsuna make her lose her control the tears starts to make its way on her cheeks.

I'm sorry I lose control again I… know that I should stop that I will just gave nothing but pain to you kono chan but… when I heard you shout that word 'my seechan' I lose myself again I became happy that I forgot that I should stop causing trouble to you and the king.

When setsuna removed her hands on her it felt so wrong she wanted to stop her, hold her hand to feel her again but it would just complicate everything.

You're right kono…konoka san a selfish such as I don't deserve someone like you and the king.

Setsuna…

The sight of setsuna crying was the view she wishes she didn't witness when she turn her back again to face her. Setsuna wipes her own tears then she steps close to her wiping her tears.

Konoka san is really beautiful when she smiles. I hope that when you exit you're self from this bathroom from my chamber you would finally found a man that will never make you cry and regret like I did. The kiss that setsuna gave her was the shortest kiss they shared but for her it's the most meaningful.

Setsuna I'm sorry

Setsuna shakes her head pinching her nose

Hurry up get dry clothes you'll get sick if you stayed on that dress

But set-

That's a queen's order konoka san

The queen smiled but she's crying inside because she now lose the person that made her thankful that she exist even if those were just stolen moments a plain immortal sin to others for her the time that she's with konoka was the only times she has been the real setsuna.

0-0-0-0-0

* * *

That's it a long third installment hope you like it just like how I love writing it even if it's a sad chapter.

Thanks for possible reviews

If you notice grammar errors or spelling errors

Sorry don't have that much time to edit this.

Lutz Mikoya MR saying

Thanks lotZ and lotZ

Nest installment coming soon…


End file.
